


a whole lot of baggage

by hereforfun_xoxo



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Family Issues, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfun_xoxo/pseuds/hereforfun_xoxo
Summary: Ever wondered why Patricia acts the ways she does? Maybe if you knew her story you'd understand.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Fabian Rutter/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer & Patricia Williamson
Kudos: 5





	a whole lot of baggage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little one-shot I've been working based on Patricia. I find her character so interesting and I really liked breaking down her past to explain her actions as a teenager. 
> 
> This may trigger some people as this work does mention emotional and physical abuse, non-consensual sex and mental health issues. If these topics trigger you then I would advise that you avoid this story or read with care. The issues covered are serious in this one-shot and something that no one deserves to experience. 
> 
> If you do read this one shot I hope you enjoy and this is my interpretation of Patricia's life up until the start of season 3.

From the moment she was born Patricia Williamson had never had a standard childhood. It left her drained and emotionally scarred throughout her teenage years. Her hostility and anger were rooted from her experiences as a young girl and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t fight it. On the outside her tough girl exterior was a mask because on the inside she was a broken-hearted girl with a whole lot of baggage. 

Patricia and Piper were born when their parents were just 17. Although they were teenagers, her parents quickly dropped everything to prepare for the arrival of the two girls. They both dropped out of school and got full time jobs to provide for their children. Their dad worked as much as he could and would often work overtime and eventually the pair managed to buy a house a month before the girl’s arrival. It was a small bungalow with a bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen-living space but nevertheless it was still a house. They had very little money due to most of their money being spent on baby items so they couldn’t do it up as they would have liked. Their bedroom was a mattress on the floor with a clothes rail for a wardrobe. The kitchen was dated with appliances that were near enough hazardous whilst the connecting living room was just a small tv upon a cardboard box with an old sofa surrounding it. The bathroom was probably the best bit of the house. It was still dated however, it included everything the pair would need. 

A month later and Patricia and Piper were born 15 minutes apart. They were both healthy girls with dark brown hair like their father with their mother’s sea green eyes. They were taken home and began to start the journey of their life. Only 6 months later their mother fell pregnant again with another child. It put strain on the couple as they already struggled enough for money. Their father took on the role of finding a new job that paid more but it also meant he worked more. His time with his daughters were limited to weekends but he still made the best of it. When the girls were 15 months old their younger brother Jake was born. He had his mother’s ash blonde air and her sea green eyes. 

For a while the young family were happy. They didn’t have much, but they had eachother. Their father worked in a warehouse and would often bring home cardboard boxes for his kids to play with. It sounds stupid but the children loved it. They would make dollhouses and time machines out of them, but their favourite game was when their father would drag them around the garden whilst they sat in the box. Every month if they were good they would be treated to a McDonalds. This was definitely their favourite treat of all. 

But after a good 4 years together the young family crumbled. Their father got offered another job which paid a lot more money and meant that they would be able to move out to a better home. The only problem was that the job was a 3 and half hour journey away. Although she was excited and happy, their mother refused to move from their hometown of Brighton. She didn’t want to move away from her parents as they had been such a help to the couple. She didn’t want to quit her job. She didn’t want to move away from her friends. And she definitely didn’t want to live in Mansfield. Between them they decided that he would take the job and she would stay in Brighton and give a long-distance relationship a go. They tried but it didn’t work and eventually after only three months they split. 

Being so young Patricia couldn’t understand why her parents weren’t together. She thought that daddy loved mummy and that mummy loved daddy. What the young girl didn’t understand is that sometimes love isn’t enough. 

A month later Patricia’s father met someone else and moved in with her. This brought Patricia’s mother to a mental breakdown in which she had to be admitted to rehab for depression and anxiety. Patricia and her siblings went to live with their grandparents until their mum was out and ready to take care of them. Although they were well looked after, all three children suffered with separation anxiety and would often feel intimidated by new people as they longed for their mother and father. Their early childhood as a close family meant that they had all grown and strong emotional attachment to their parents and now they were both gone, and they didn’t know how long for. Their father would make trips down to visit them as often as he could at the start but, as time went on he visited less and less. Work began to take over his life and his free time became limited. 

During this time, Patricia became extremely lonely. Yes, she had Piper and Jake, but she was too anxious about the loss of her parents that she drifted apart from them for a while. As time went on, she isolated herself from everyone else. This just left her to imagination. Her comfort was found in her invisible dog ‘sniffles’. Patricia and sniffles spent every minute of every day together and this gave the young girl comfort that she would always have someone. Sniffles helped Patricia overcome her loneliness, but it also led to her isolating herself even more from her siblings. 

After 8 months, their mother was released from rehab and given a council house for them all. It was much nicer than their previous house and it had two bedroom which meant that the children would no longer have to share with their mum. Patricia struggled with this though. She had suffered the most with her mother’s absence and would often find herself sleeping with her mum every night. She felt comforted by her mother’s presence and would struggle to leave her mummy’s side. At school she would often look forward to when her mummy would pick her and her siblings up. Whilst Jake and Piper would run ahead on the way home from school, Patricia would hold her mummy’s hand and never leave her side. The pair were inseparable. 

Despite their strong bond, it was later strained when Patricia’s mum met someone else. His name was Chris. He had a skinny build and was quite tall, his hair was mousey brown, and his eyes were a deep dark brown. His skin was pale, and his arms were big compared to the rest of his body. At first he was kind to all the children and treated them as if they were his own. He singled out Jake as his favourite purely because he was a boy and he wanted to teach him “boy things”. Chris treated their mother well too and often contributed towards money troubles. After a year of a happy house Chris proposed and the two were married a few months later.

That’s when everything changed. Chris changed. And this time Patricia was singled out as the victim. Her brother and sister were also victims but nowhere near as much as her. Chris became emotionally abusive with Patricia and would often point out the fact that she couldn’t do things. 

Patricia wasn’t like Piper. She didn’t pick things up very quickly. Piper just seemed to get it. At school Piper was peaking whilst Patricia was struggling. When Chris would help Patricia with her homework he would end up pointing this out. He called her stupid, worthless and hopeless. All because she couldn’t spell a word or because she couldn’t get a maths question right. Patricia had never experienced anything like this before and all she ever wanted to do was to make her parents happy. She felt like Chris was her new daddy and the fact that she couldn’t make him happy would upset her. She started to practice, after being put to bed, in her room. She would get up after Jake and Piper had fallen asleep and sit there in the dark learning and teaching herself. But it was no good because by the time she would learn it, she’d be behind on something else and she would let Chris down again. 

One day, when Piper was at piano class and her mum had taken Jake to the doctors, things went further than just emotional abuse. Patricia had wanted a drink and had asked Chris if she could have one. He was too focused on the football so told her to make it herself. Patricia went in the kitchen to grab a glass from the counter which was a struggle for her as she was still only 7 years old. Just as she thought she got a grip of the glass it fell and hit the floor with a smash. Chris came running into the room and instantly scolded Patricia for breaking the glass. He pushed her away and hit her round the face whilst screaming at her for being such a ‘pathetic little girl’. Patricia cried and apologised which only angered him more. He mocked her crying and started to throw the broken glass shards at her whilst shouting at her to pick up the mess she had made. After he had thrown all the glass at her he went up to her and grabbed the terrified girl by the shirt. “You have 5 minutes to clean this mess up or else,” he threatened before walking back to watch the football. Patricia quickly began to clean up through her tears worried about the consequences if she didn’t. 

Patricia never told her mum what happened that day as she thought her mum was happy with Chris. The truth was that she wasn’t. He was abusive to her as well. He would get violent with her too and would often try to force her into sex when she didn’t want to. 

After that incident the physical abuse became worse, more frequent and all the children started to experience it. When their dad would come down to spend time with them, all of them would have to wear long sleeved tops and trousers to make sure he couldn’t see the abuse behind closed doors. But one day he saw one of Patricia’s bruises on her leg. She had fallen over in the park and her dad and pulled up her leggings to see the cut. He noticed the bruise on her lower leg which was black and blue and immediately questioned her. Patricia quickly thought on her feet and explained how the other day she had fallen down the stairs, which was an obvious lie. Her dad didn’t believe it, but Patricia insisted and got annoyed enough to run off. He let it slide which he regretted later on because six months later things got a lot more severe. 

Patricia had accidently let some ink from her felt tips leak on the floor. Her mum hadn’t been too bothered and quickly ran downstairs to get some stain remover. When she came up she found Chris pinning Patricia up against the wall by her neck whilst he hit her violently from side to side. Her mother screamed at him to stop but he didn’t. He pushed her away and screamed that Patricia needed to be taught a lesson. He gripped her neck harder so that Patricia face turned black and blue. Just as she neared passing out he dropped her to the floor. The young girl coughed and splattered whilst Chris began to kick her in the stomach. Patricia’s mum tried to stop him and pulled him away. Instead of saving Patricia she hurt herself. He punched his wife in the face and continued to do so until she was unconscious. Patricia screamed and cried at him to stop and kept calling for her mummy, but it was no use. He then walked back over to Patricia, picked her up from the ground and crushed her hands in his before dragging her out into the hallway and throwing her over the banister. Then it was blank. 

Patricia woke up a day later in hospital whilst in intensive care. She had hit her head badly, her hands were numb, her throat was bruised, and she had suffered a significant amount of internal bleeding. Her parents and siblings had been told to prepare for the worst, but Patricia pulled through. 

She spent weeks in hospital until she was released but instead of going home she went to join Piper and Jake at their grandparents. Her mother didn’t want them living with such a monster anymore. At the hospital the family were questioned by the police, but Chris had already been too quick to threaten them and give them all a cover story. ‘Patricia accidently slammed her hands in the draw and then when she came down to get her parents, she had fallen down the stairs.’ Nobody believed it but without any witnesses or other statements to prove otherwise the case fell flat. 

A short while after the incident, her dad grew sick of him constantly being worried about his children so decided to pay for them to go to boarding schools. This insured that they could be as far away from Chris as possible and due to his new job, over the years he had managed to work his way up to earn large sums of money. This meant he could easily afford the fees to send all three of his children to good boarding schools where he knew they would be well looked after. 

So at the age of 9, Patricia ended up at Frobisher Academy and was introduced to Anubis house. She had never felt so alone. On her first day, two boys named Alfie and Jerome introduced themselves and the three soon became known as the three musketeers. They pulled pranks together, watched movies together and played games together. Patricia didn’t tell them much about her home life as she didn’t like to talk about it, but she did feel like she could tell them most other things. 

When Patricia was 11, a girl named Joy became Patricia’s roommate at Anubis house. At first Patricia didn’t know what to think of Joy. She was friendly, outgoing and confident. The complete opposite to Patricia. However, after spending a few nights playing games and watching films together their friendship soon blossomed. The pair then grew inseparable. This did mean that she grew apart from Alfie and Jerome, but she still remained friends with them. 

As time went on Patricia was introduced to Fabian and became best friends with him as well as Joy. In that time her mum had divorced Chris and gotten back together with her dad. Her parents had then given statements to the police which ultimately landed Chris in Prison for a few offences. Patricia was finally happy again. 

That didn’t last for too long though. In year 10, when Patricia was 14 years old, Joy went missing from their school and a new girl named Nina arrived. Patricia was confused and angry. This wouldn’t have been the first time that someone would have just left her, and she was sure that Joy was someone she could trust. All of her emotions meant that she became extremely hostile towards Nina and constantly fought with everyone else. No one understood her or her frustration. She just wanted to know what happened. Then she met Rufus Zeno. Someone who said he understood her and was willing to help her find out what happened to Joy. They secretly would meet up after school to work out where Joy had gone which meant she began to lose trust in all the teachers. But Jason Wrinkler made sure that trust was shattered when he agreed to help and then let Patricia down. All she wanted to do was scream.

A few weeks later and Patricia had joined Sibuna with Nina, Fabian and Amber. She had let her guard down to trust them and it worked in her favour. Despite this, she wasn’t sure she could 100% trust them until they rescued her from Rufus. Rufus had broken her trust just like everyone else in her life. He had kidnapped her and held her hostage just for leverage. She never told anyone what happened in that barn, but it took a toll on her. Long cold nights alone with nothing but a small jacket to keep her warm. Every so often Rufus would make an appearance with food and water. However, this isn’t all he would make an appearance for her. He would hit her and gag her when she fought back with him. He would tie her up to pipes around the barn as a punishment and would leave her for days on end. When Sibuna rescued her she knew she could trust them. They would fight for her. 

After a whole mystery, in which Patricia’s life was on the line, she learnt to trust again. She knew that no matter what, she would always have someone there. What she hadn’t realised is that she was about to meet someone who would allow her to love and trust like no one else. Eddie Miller. From the moment he arrived there was something about him that Patricia just couldn’t let go. She trusted him so easily and quickly. But she couldn’t explain why. But, in time, Patricia saw it was because she was in love with Eddie. 

The couple grew closer and closer throughout the year, especially after finding out Eddie was the Osirian. By the end of the year, the two had grown so close that Eddie had invited her on a trip to America which she agreed on almost immediately. Her parents had no issue with it and said they would pay for the flights and give Patricia some money for the trip. By this time, Patricia’s dad was earning a very respectable amount of money so there was no problem in giving his children what they wanted. That summer Patricia flew to America and joined Eddie on the west coast. Their time together started off at all time high and the pair were more in love than they had ever been. Eddie’s mum quickly approved of Patricia after realising she wasn’t like any other girl and seeing how her son was captivated by her. 

After a fun two weeks, the pair appeared at a party together. At this party Patricia was told about Eddies past and it began to haunt her. Everyone she had ever trusted had broken her trust at least once; her dad left her when she was young, her mum let her get beat by a horrible monster, Chris had destroyed her mentally and physically, Rufus had lied and held her captive and now it was happening again. Eddie had lied and used her. For the rest of that week the couple argued constantly until Patricia had had enough. She broke things off. Now she was alone. 

That’s how it was supposed to be.


End file.
